


Completeness

by Judas_Iscariot



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, pre-Savoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They were both all too aware of the fact that one of them could die any day. They were prepared for it, they were ready for it and they wanted to die an honorable death for their country. And still, the thought of losing each other stung more than it should have the right to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Short Aramis/Marsac-drabble. Spread the Arasac-love.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completeness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another very short Aramis/Marsac-thing.  
> Apparently I'm completely useless in writing drabbles, this thing is about 250 words too long ugh.  
> But what can I say, Arasac needs more love. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! <3

They were laying on the bed, their naked bodies touching, eyes fixed on the ceiling, breathing raggedly, saving the moment of pure bliss. Their heated skin kept them warm even though it was snowing outside, and when they slowly recovered from their high, they closed the last tiny gaps between them, limbs tangled, hair messy, lips on lips. They tasted like sweat and sex and dirt and wine and _something_ and they felt like nothing could take this away from them. When they parted Aramis sighed, watching his lover through dark lashes.

He loved the sound of Marsac's breath, when he panted, when he groaned or moaned his name in pure ecstasy. He loved feeling his heart beat under the tender skin, knowing he was alive, knowing he was safe for the moment. And he loved Marsac's touch, sometimes as careful as a child's, sometimes so rough Aramis would be bruised the next day. He loved the complete silence between them when they would just enjoy being near each other, being alive for yet another day and he loved their conversations that could go from silly banter to deep talks about life and love, future and past, God and death. He loved Marsac with everything he had, and even though that wasn't much he knew it would always be enough for his brother-in-arms. 

"I wish this would never end", Aramis said, hearing the rhythm of the steady pounding in his ears, the blood that slowly began to cool down, his heart that found its normal metre.  
"I wish you could always be with me." They were both all too aware of the fact that one of them could die any day. They were prepared for it, they were ready for it and they wanted to die an honorable death for their country. And still, the thought of losing each other stung more than it should have the right to. 

Marsac looked up, his fingers not stopping to trace invisible patterns across Aramis' skin. 

"Why would I ever leave you?" 

Aramis smiled at this; it was true. This man would be with him until the end of the world.


End file.
